


Home

by Tazmilly_43



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmilly_43/pseuds/Tazmilly_43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Riding Hood is a young eighth grade teacher, and Bigby is the Fabletown Sheriff. The day goes by pretty normally for both, going to work and Bigby picking up Red, until things get serious... but Red doesn't mind. Not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The auburn haired woman stood behind a desk, pointing at the white board behind her her, "Don't forget to read chapter 2 and chapter 3's intro. There will be lots of info in them to help you with your projects next week."

Her students groaned at the word "project," as they picked up their backpacks, eager to leave her classroom. It was the last period of the day on a Friday, and she couldn't blame them. She too had plans after work. Beauty and Snow were dying to check out the new romance horror flick starring George Pitt.

She sighed, bringing her hand to her hair, which was pinned up in a bun. She hated the style, but - as a teacher - she had to look the part.

"Bye Ms. Hood," smiled one of her eighth graders. "See you next week?"

Ms. Hood grinned. Of course she'd be there next week. She was the teacher after all. Little Tina Hauser was always so polite and sweet. Out of all the students, she was the only one that always told her 'bye' after class.

"Absolutely. See you then, Miss Hauser!"

Tina had left the classroom, when Ms. Hood unceremoniously threw herself onto her chair, pawing at the pins that kept the braided bun neatly coiled.

"Why, hello Red."

She was just putting the pins in an old stapler box when she had heard the voice. She looked toward the door and smiled genuinely. It was her boyfriend, come to pick her up from work.

"Bigby!"

* * *

The two were now in his car, an old Crown Victoria painted grey. He had been bumming rides with taxis before buying the car used, but Red and the deputy Mayor, Snow White, made him see that owning a car would be a lot easier on him as sheriff. First, he had to learn how to drive and get a license -- all with help from the witches on the 13th floor. He wasn't exactly happy to make the purchase, but at least he cut out having to call for a taxi.

"So, how was work?" Bigby asked.

"Same old, same old." Red shrugged. "Though I'm having the kids start their first cooking project next week. So I'm really excited about that."

"That's nice," he cracked a smile, keeping his eyes on the road.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Let's see," he looked to be in thought. "Domestic down at the Toad's place, Jersey was giving out loans - trying to be the new Crooked Man, but I shot him down-"

Red gasped, "You didn't."

Bigby grinned. She was so sweet and naïve sometimes. "Metaphorically."

"Such a big word, Sheriff." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I know what that means. No need to be petulant," he had said the last part in an English accent; the roughness in his voice made him sound like Jason Statham á la Rick Ford.

"Just teasing you," she grinned. A hand went to his hair behind his ear, brushing it out of the way.

"Not while driving, Red," he warned gruffly.

Red pouted, "You're no fun." She brought her arm back to rest on her lap. "So what else did you do today?"

"Hung out with Scarlet."

"Gran?" Red looked at him, shocked. "What'd you two get up to this time? Prank calling fables again?"

Bigby turned to her briefly and grinned before looking back at the road. "I had some time to kill after the paperwork was done, so we played poker."

"Poker? Damn it, Bigby. What were the stakes this time?" Red crossed her arms over her chest. She was miffed and shocked that Bigby and her grandmother were getting along so well - even before Bigby and Red started dating. In fact, it was because of Scarlet Riding Hood that they had gotten reaquainted, despite her mother trying to keep her safe and far away from him.

"Your hand in marriage," he said nonchalantly.

"W-what?" Red turned in her seat to face him.

"Funny. Your mom reacted the same way, but then again, she threw a shoe at me... so I guess it isn't the same."

"Bigby, this isn't funny?" Red said hysterically. "You want to marry me?"

Bigby pulled up to the side of her house, "Yeah."

He turned off the car and placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it gently. His yellow eyes gazed into her green ones for what seemed to be an eternity. At that moment, Red was content to just sit there and stare at the man she was going to marry... until he spoke that is.

"But I lost."

Red felt her world shatter. "Oh."

Bigby shrugged, getting out of the car. He walked over to her side, opening her door, and helping her out. "Old girl's a cutthroat."

Red put on a fake smile, one that she was certain Bigby would be able to look through; but she didn't care at the moment. "Y-yeah. If you ending up in your black briefs last time was any indication. I-I still don't know how you two agreed to Strip Poker."

Bigby shrugged. "Scarlet was horny?"

Red shuddered, wondering why he just had to say that and ruin her day even further. "Eew..."

"I wasn't gonna be seeing her strip... no way." Bigby was the one to now shudder. "I made her agree to playing for money and she just wanted to see me strip. Said it was punishment enough for swallowin' her whole. Didn't think she'd actually be that good."

"Bigby," she slapped him on the chest. "We need that money."

"Don't worry, I gave it all back," Bigby led her up the steps to her house, and paused before sniffing the air. "Woody's here."

"Yeah," Red fished out her keys. "He and my mom are dating... kind of."

"I feel sorry for him." Bigby chuckled, before feigning hurt due to Red hitting him in the arm. "Ouch."

* * *

Red entered the apartment, immediately pausing in the foyer as she scanned the expectant faces of practically everyone from the Woodlands Building.

"What is-" she started. She was about to place her jacket in the closet when Bigby had cleared his throat. She turned to face him, heart pounding as he brought himself on one knee, and procured a black box from his pocket.

"After the car, I couldn't really afford a ring, so..." he opened the box, revealing a woven friendship ring. "This is just a placer."

"Bigby, what are you..." Red paused, looking at everyone in attendance. Snow was front and center, with a dopey romantic look on her face and her hands clasped before her. Her mother on the other hand, was in the corner. A scowl adorned her face. She was definitely not happy.

She then returned her gaze to the man before her. "I-I thought that you lost the game."

Bigby smirked, "And you know I don't play by the rules." He held the box up to her, and all Red could do was stare.

"So, will you... marry me?"

She looked at him, her eyes welling with tears. She gave him a small smile, placing her petite hand on his stubbly cheek. "Oh, Bigby..." she sniffed, then her smile grew in size. "You know I will!" she hugged him tightly, almost making him lose his balance.

There were cheers throughout the room. Most congratulated both of them, but some fables still were weary of Bigby and congratulated only Red.

Bigby placed the ring on her finger. "Like I said, once I get-"

Red shushed him, by placing her fingers on his lips. "It's so you... and for that, I love it! Don't you dare get me one of those expensive gold rings."

Bigby gave her a smile and stood up, picking her up bridal style. "So, you wanna get outta here and celebrate."

"How about," she grinned. "We stay in... and celebrate."

Bigby touched his forehead to hers, "I'm likin' how you're thinkin'," they made their way toward the stairs to her room.

"Bet he's gonna really eat her, now. Awoooooo!" yelled Gren, seeing them go up to Red's room.

Holly scowled, her boyfriend could be such a cad sometimes. "Shut it Gren!"

Somewhere in the corner, Woody and Rouge - Red's mother - stood awkwardly. Woody was only here because there might be a chance that Red would turn Bigby down, and he was not going to miss that.

"So, your only daughter is getting married," he said, stating the obvious.

This granted him a scoff from the red haired woman beside him. "Damn wolf..."

"You know," he grabbed her waist. "The atmosphere's kinda stiflin' in here."

"Not today Woody..." she said in defeat. "I just want to go to bed."

Woody grinned, "Not happenin'." He knew just what she needed right now. She needed a drink.

* * *

Six months later, Red stood in her class, writing something on her board. It was the Home Economics final - they had to sew clothing for a small family of baby dolls. All of them were done, and were now just reading a story about life before sewing machines, department stores, and refrigerators. It was just something to pass the time before the bell rang, signaling the end of another school year.

"Ahem," she called out. The students stopped their reading and glanced at the board. It said 'Eighth Grade Class of 1997'.

"I just wanted to thank you all. This was an amazing class. I really enjoyed teaching it. You guys made my first year teaching a blast, and I will miss each and every one of you." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I mean that."

"Aw, teach..." said a boy that sat in the back row. "We'll miss ya too."

Red nodded. Like every teacher, she certainly doubted the impact she had on the kids, but she'd accept his promise. "All of you have a wonderful summer."

The bell rang and all of her kids stood up to hug her before waltzing out of the class. All except little Tina Hauser.

"Ms. Hood... I mean, Wolf." She said sheepishly. "I still can't get used to that."

Red smiled. In truth she was still getting used to it herself. Having recently just gotten married to Fabletown's wonderful sheriff. They still weren't living together though. Bigby wanted to scrounge up enough money to move into a new place, even though Red was fine with staying at his place for now. Bigby still wouldn't allow it, stating that she deserved better. Of course her mother would accuse him of not wanting her to move in because he was cheating on her, but she knew otherwise. Bigby wouldn't do that to her.

"It's okay. I'm still getting used to it too."

"Just FYI, you'll probably be getting my sister next year. She's not as sweet as me." She placed her pink back pack on, and turned to the door, glancing back at Red. "See you around?"

Red smiled, "Sure."

Red was wiping off the whiteboard, getting ready for her own summer break, when two strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist. She grinned, deftly turning around in his embrace.

"Mr. Wolf!"

"Mrs. Wolf. You ready?" he asked, hugging her to him.

She looked around the room. It was still full of classroom furniture, but the school would be open the whole summer, and teachers had a whole week before it had to be cleared out.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Red put on her jacket and shoulder bag, taking his arm as he offered it. "So, how was your day?" she asked as they walked.

"Another domestic... Holly and Gren. She's probably gonna dump his ass this time-"

"Please, they've been on and off more times than I could count." He opened the car door for her, then walked around to his side, entering the car and turning the key in the ignition.

"You never were good at math, though," Bigby grinned. She growled impressively before hitting him on the arm.

"Meanie," she rolled her eyes. "What did you do afterward?"

"Then me, Scarlet, and Rouge packed up your stuff..." he glanced at her, hoping she would take the hint.

Red's eyes widened. "You mean?"

Bigby nodded. "I do mean."

"Oh, that's wonderful. We'll finally be living together as husband and wife," she said, with a dreamy look in her eye.

"And might I say, you sure have some rather... kinky looking under things."

She slapped his arm, just slightly, causing him to swerve just a smidge. "How'd you get my mom to help?"

Bigby shook his head. "I didn't. Woody's been asking her to be nicer to me. Looks like they're getting along just fine." He grinned at her, "And looks like you're gonna have a slightly alcoholic woodsman for a dad!"

Red groaned, banging her head on the dashboard. "Shit!"

"We're here," Bigby turned the car off, rushing to Red's side to help her out of the car.

"Wow," she said, getting out of the car with Bigby's help. "This is beautiful."

It was a brick duplex with an ornately fenced off patio. Cement steps led to an elegant door painted a bright blue. In the center was a mail slot, and she was sure why, but she was glad to have one. The whole building was about two stories, and they shared the building with another fable family that lived on the opposite side.

All in all, it was her dream home. Now to see the inside.

"Glad you like it." Bigby searched for the key on his keychain and gave her a goofy grin as he had found it, to which Red just shook her head in mock annoyance. Bigby unlocked the door, grabbing her arm and effectively stopping her from exploring the place any further.

"I have to carry you over the threshold... or some shit."

"Bigby-"

He deftly pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal style, and carefully entered the house.

"You like the inside?"

She looked around. The living room was sparsely decorated, but there was his purple chair, boxes of his and her things, and some kitchen essentials on the kitchen bar. There was a fireplace in the corner of the spacious living room, containing pictures of her and Bigby on the mantle.

"I love all of this, Bigby."

Bigby flashed her a heart warming smile, "I'll give you the grand tour in a while. But first, I want to show you the bedroom. We traded your twin for a king size, you'll love it." His smile then turned predatory and his voice dropped a few decibels. "Sound like a plan?"

"Let's, Mr. Wolf," she wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter.

"Welcome home, Ms. Wolf."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what time period The Wolf Among Us or Fables takes place in, but judging from the big ass cell or wireless phones Beauty and Georgie owned and the fact that Jersey gave off a late seventies type vibe, I was guessing around late eighties or early nineties.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. And sorry if Bigby was OOC... he's in love.


End file.
